Heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) units or systems are used to control climates within buildings. Furthermore, HVAC units may provide fresh air, may control humidity or odors, and may maintain pressure relationships between different spaces. These systems generally contain one or more thermostats wired to an HVAC unit and more recently include wireless thermostats. The systems also contain ductwork, such as air ducts and outlets, throughout a building to deliver air to the climate controlled areas of a building. Depending on factors such as the size of the building and desired climate control functionality, many buildings often contain more than one HVAC unit. If a user wishes to change the settings for an entire building in such cases, the user must change the settings for each HVAC unit by going from room to room or from area to area to change the settings on each different thermostat associated with each different HVAC system.